Mass effect: New Order
by JohnTheWarrior123
Summary: (Currently in hiatus) (Magical Humanity, Powerful Humanity, Modified Humanity)Humanity discovered ruins in James town the ruins held technology beyond humanity's wildest dreams humanity will unite to fight the galaxy and the reapers only one can be left standing and humanity will persevere like it always had. (warning rather heavy AU)
1. Codex:Timeline & Military

A/N: This is my first story please be harsh i know this will be crap but i will fix mistakes where i seem them also this is Heavy AU to the mass effect universe.

Disclaimer:I do not own mass effect it is rightfully owned by bioware

* * *

1492:Christopher Columbus discovers the america's

1607:British settlers in Jamestown Virginia discover ruins of a Advanced civilization

1728:Monarch George II orders top scientists of the time to bring anything from the ruins of the advanced civilization in hopes to gain more technology

1733:Scientists stationed in Jamestown search through the ruins finding many technologies that they can not understand and they find a strange device they decide to leave it alone not wanting to damage the device

1776:The Kingdom of America is formed

1799: King George Washington survives his throat infection

1815:King George Washington's son takes the throne after his father decides to live out the rest of his years in peace knowing his son is capable of leading the kingdom

1825:The Kingdom of America and The United Kingdom declare war on each other for the ruins in James town

1832:The Kingdom of America successfully defeats the UK

1904:The Kingdom of America is attempting to decode the strange device discovered by the British in 1733

1920:The Device is successfully decoded it was a vast cache of technology from an ancient race of sentient beings called the Raskians they were at war with a sentient race of machines 50,000 years ago they attempted to colonize this world in one last desperate attempt but there was simply not enough people in the colony to sustain it self over time

1929:The device has even more information discovered accidentally by a young boy who walked into the ruins when no one was around

1930:The information explained how if their colonization planned failed they left multiple cache of technology around the world and even a few in the solar system

1933:The Kingdom of America hunts for more cache of technologies in the america's

1934:Spies from other nations leak information about the technology and the cache and how there are many more around the world and even in our solar system

1939:World war 2 begins The french commune declares war on the German empire

1941:The Kingdom of America is attacked by the Shogunate league

1946:France is defeated and all of north France is now apart of the German empire southern France holds referendum to join The kingdom of Iberia

1947:The referendum is successful and all of southern France joins the kingdom of Iberia

1951:10 years after the Shogunate league declared war on the kingdom of america the shogunate league regrets its decision to declare war when the kingdom of america unleashes nothing ever seen before by any nation what seemed to look like a a bell d-36 appeared out of nowhere and dropped a bomb that did more damage then any nuclear bomb ever could the kingdom of america dropped 2 bombs on the shogunate and wiped out the cities of yokohama and osaka

1952:Many nations scatter to find the cache of the advanced civilization in hopes to be able to stand their ground against the ever growing kingdom of america

1959:The Kingdom of America annexes the shogunate

1965:European nations across europe find their own caches nations like the German empire has more then 3 in its nation thanks to it's massive size

1971:The German empire decodes its very first cache and discovers something very dark the cache did not have technology like the one america had also unlike the one america had it did not fully explain why the raskian had to come here it wasn't just the raskians how fell to these sentient machines but the galaxy it was a cycle the only way to avoid these creatures was to stay away from element zero technologies the sentient machines could track them

1972:After fully decoding everything they could the German empire brought every thing they could to the world summit meeting

1973:The German empire tells the world of the warning many people are scared of these sentient machines and if they are still around, The kingdom of america and many other nations support the idea of a joint organization to combat such threat

1982:The Kingdom of America and the united kingdom agree to put their many differences aside and to unite into a single nation, Nations like the German empire agree that such a thing needs to happen unity of humanity needs to happen to combat the alien threat

1999:The German empire holds a referendum to join the Union of Nations

2003: The referendum passes with 51% saying yes, by 2005 the German empire successfully unites with the Union of nations

2009:After the German empire joins the Union of Nations multiple other nations start holding their own referendums to join the Union of Nations like the Kingdom of Russia and the Imperialist China league in 2014 both of those nations successfully joins the Union of Nations

2016:The Majority of nations of earth are now in the Union of Nations thanks to similarities to each nation the merging of each nation went rather smoothly (Majority of nations were Kingdoms or Imperialists)

2020:The Union of Nations changes it name to The Terran Union

2023:The majority of caches on earth are discovered and decoded although the space program called Terran pride is going slow

2029:Terran's pride is now finish the very first shipyard orbiting earth is finish

2030:Humanity's very first military spacecraft is made it is named Terran's fury it is a capital ship 2.1 km Long it packs a mean punch using rail guns to destroy anything and has darkmore shields it can withstand 10 rail gun rounds before being neutralized the FTL method is a warp drive of some kind the raskians had warned us not to use a thing called relays we have yet to discover any relay yet

2037:Humanity successfully colonizes Mars and establishes a moon base

2045:Mars settlers find only 1 cache on mars but it isn't from the Raskian it is from a race that ruled the galaxy 50,000 years ago they were called the protheans it had information of technology but it used element zero it did not matter anyway since humanity was ahead of the technology at least by 120 years

2059:The Human space marines are now known as the TSM (Terran space marines)

2061:Humanity establishes a space defense network around earth and its colony of mars the moon base has a smaller network of space platforms

2067:Human space miners who had gone to Pluto to mine for rare elements discover Pluto is actually a relay it is dubbed the Charon relay humanity establishes a plan to build a space defense network all around the relay

2075:The Space network is finished and humanity makes one final plan to make 3 space fortresses 1 around earth another near mars and one more near the Charon relay

2089:The space fortresses are finished they are equipped with the latest technology capable of destroying planets if needed

2100:Humanity finally finished colonizing its own system each planet/moon is equipped with its own space defense platforms and more then enough eager marines to defend the terran people

2115:Cerberus is formed to defend humanity where the Terran navy and ground forces cannot the shadows

2128:Humanity finally leaves its own solar system in need of resources and new colonies humanity

2128:The warp drives on the colony and mining ships malfunctioned and warped them to a system quite close to Sol the Arcturus system

2130:Since there were no planets in the system capable of life the colonist remain in stasis while the mining ships mine the near planets

2132:A rogue ship goes through the Charon relay before any of the defense platforms could get a lock on the ship, The ship arrives in the Arcturus system

2133:Plans are drawn up to place defense networks next to the Arcturus relay and a space fortress

2137:David Anderson is born

2140:The Arcturus network and Space fortress are finished another plan is made to make a station their it is Dubbed Arcturus station

2143:The station is completed equipped with dark vale shields the upgraded version of the darkmore shields it also has a multitude of rail guns and even a new weapon called mass accelerators

2145:Cerberus starts making its own bases in the Arcturus system and Cerberus even has its own military now approved of course by the Terran union

2149:Humanity rushes to colonize more worlds

2151:Jonathan Shepard and Sophia Shepard is born

2155: Jeff Moreau is born

2156: The Human colony of shanxi is established and the defense network is established the same year the space fortress is mostly finished the nearby theta relay has a rather large defense network in place no space fortress is needed thanks to the massive amount of defense platforms there

2157:An expedition of is sent to explore whats on the other side of the theta relay the expedition is protected by 20 Frigates class ships and 5 destroyer class ships and 15 cruiser class ships 1 battleship class ship is sent to assist.

2157: Unbeknownst to the expedition and its defenders on the other side of the theta relay was a turian patrol led by Desolas Arterius

this confrontation will lead to the first contact war the galaxy will rumble when it meets the new star players in the galaxy

* * *

Terran Union military capabilities

Frigate class ships are 2.3 km long they are as long as the very first capital ship ever made

Destroyer class ships are 2.1 km long they are known to be in groups of at least 3 to be more effective

Battleship class ships 3.0 km long the battleship class ships are massive they are rather difficult to make thanks to a lack of materials necessary to make it

Capital class ships being 4.1 km long there are only 3 capital ships currently in commission they are very difficult to make although currently 3 more capital ships are in production

Carrier class ships being 3.5 km long they station up to 3000 fighters there are only 2 in commission as of 2153 although it is planned to produce up to 5 by 2169

Fighter class ship are equipped with the very best shielding systems they use Guardian last system and a prototype plasma weapon

Current amount of ships in commission

10,000 Frigates

5,000 destroyers

6,000 fighters

2 carriers

3 Capital ships

in total 21,005

* * *

Terran Infantry capabilities

Terran space marines are the most common of any infantry type in Terran space

they are equipped with the latest shields the dark vale shielding system they use laser and prototype plasma based weapons

recently a new unit has been made the Terran N7 program or just referred to as N7 there are a limited amount of people in this unit they have been experimented upon giving them super speed and strength they are also known for being extremely smart they are equipped with top secret armor and weapons and are equipped with X-shielding not available for space marines currently

The Terran mechanical unit is a combined unit of tanks and artillery they are effective especially in rebel attempts

Besides those units the Terran airforce is effective even today they are equipped with the X-shielding to protect them better in case of war time

195,000,000 space marines

7000 N7 operatives

Mechanical unit 750,000

Terran Airforce 850,000

in total 196,607,000

* * *

Hello i hope you all enjoyed the first chapter i just wanted to explain the history a bit the next chapter will be up within a few days i need some inspiration for the time being don't forget to review this is my first story i hope you all give some constructive criticism.


	2. Codex:Cerberus

A/N: Hello everyone i wanted to explain Cerberus a little more to everyone cause they will have a major role in the story this is just a codex the real story does not begin for a little while i have yet to work out all the kinks for the story yet just wait i hope it will be good please review and tell me what you all think of the plot so far.

* * *

Cerberus the back bone of humanity what was once just a small organization in the Terran Union is now a force to be reckoned with they have more then enough forces as of right now to take on the entire martian defense force including the defense platforms and space fortress.

The leader of Cerberus nobody really knows his name besides the King of the Terran Union, Jack Harper code name Illusive man he is almost unstoppable his army is large and he continues to advance Cerberus and humanity as a whole he is apart of the political group called Terra Firma.

The group Terra Firma opposes Humanity cooperating with anything alien they think killing the aliens is in the best benefit of humanity oddly enough the majority of humanity agrees with only 17% of the population wanting to ally with aliens, The illusive man has bases all over Sol and many other bases in other human colonies such as Shanxi he has more then 15,000 troops stationed there reinforcing General Williams.

The illusive man also has a base called Tartarus it is equipped with the best technology money can buy this base has more defense platforms then earth and mars combine mostly because there are 2 relays connecting to the system which Tartarus resides in, The illusive man has been known for his cunning and firm stance on human dominance which many higher ups approve of he has a son and a daughter but no one has ever met them.

Cerberus also owns quite a few companies such as Cerberus Skunkworks, Jormangund Technology, Sirta Foundation, Kassa Fabrication, Aldrin Labs, Ariake Technologies, This is just a few of the many companies Cerberus owns it is also rumored Cerberus owns the Majority of stocks on Earth and Mars but there is no evidence of this yet.

* * *

Cerberus Technology-

Cerberus is the main supplier of technology for the Terran union ever since they bought out the majority of earth/mars companies, Cerberus makes the majority of ship parts, Shields, Weapons,etc they are truly the back bone of the Terran Union's Army.

Shields: Cerberus has extremely efficient shields capable of withstanding 5 plasma rounds and a total of 30 rail gun rounds the shield is a prototype called Excalibur shielding it has not been released yet and is still in its testing faze but it looks promising right now for the Terran Union and Cerberus forces (Cerberus also made the shields for the N7 Operatives).

Weapons: Cerberus has made multiple weapons in today such as the M-22 Eviscerator and the M-29 Incisor, Cerberus weapons use a sophisticated method of accelerated bullets that is very lethal when propelled at dangerous speeds most weapons used in the military today can do a lot of damage even with the best shielding.

Shipyards: Cerberus is also the main producer of ship yards producing more and more ships for both Cerberus and the Terran Union unlike the Terran Union Cerberus uses a odd method of shielding for the ship yards which makes it quite difficult to destroy the shipyard this was tested recently when Cerberus launched 3 nuclear war heads at a Shipyard not even leaving a scratch

* * *

Cerberus relations:

As of right now the current public relation with Cerberus is at a all time high Cerberus is the main producer of clothing on many colonies and even earth itself making highly fashionable clothing for humans and even for animals such as a dog or cat.

The current relation of the Terran union and Cerberus is as high as it could possibly ever be the King and The Illusive man have a great relationship with each other enough to even call each other brother the military of the Terran Union loves Cerberus "Thanks to Cerberus we have even better guns" said a local on mars.

The relationship with the colonies is above average it could be better even though Cerberus owns the majority of companies on the colonies the colonies believe Cerberus is up to something but besides that they have high opinions of Cerberus.

* * *

Cerberus military capabilities:

5000 frigates

2000 destroyers

1 carrier

2 battleships

500 cruisers

3000 fighters

in total 10,503

* * *

Cerberus infantry capabilities:

950,000 Assault Troopers

1500 Cerberus Snipers (Nemesis)

9514 Cerberus Commandos

12,000 Mechs

in total 973,014

* * *

Cerberus Mechanical unit:

150 Anti-Tanks

490 Tanks

130 Artillery

in total 770

* * *

I hope you enjoyed learning about my version of Cerberus can you guess who the Illusive man's son and daughter is?


	3. Chapter 1: Rise of Terra

August 1 2157 (Terran Standard Calendar)

Admiral Davis

Bridge

On board Terran Flagship Ruthless

Admiral Davis looking forward staring at the endless space marveled at it's glory humanity was going to colonize even more planets and expand further this was going to be a bright future for the Admiral he had protected all but one of the expeditions in the past he always loved defending the expedition fleet mostly because nothing ever happened no pirates or god forbid aliens to fight it was all just smooth sailing for now his thinking was interrupted when he received a call from Lady Lucia the brains behind the expedition without her we could never activate those damn relays.

"Hello Lady Lucia, What can i do for you?"

"Greetings Davis we are about to activate the relay be prepared for anything"

"Understood Lady Lucia"

Admiral Davis hung up the call and was thinking why should we be prepared we haven't run into anything we have activated multiple relays and nothing happened and even if it did we are more then prepared to handle anything our way, while the Admiral was in thought his adjutant had a look of terror on her face.

"S-sir 15 unknown ships coming through the relay"

"Anything matching in the data base to those ships?"

"No sir, First contact situation"

"Prepare the package and send it to the biggest ship among them"

"Aye sir"

* * *

August 26th 2185 (Standard Citadel Calendar)

Admiral Desolas

Bridge

On board Turian Spirit

1 minute before the activation of the relay

Admiral desolas was annoyed to say the least he was stationed at this outpost because the hierarchy said pirates were in this location and they could tamper with the relay, It was a load of varren crap and they knew it but he had no choice orders were orders and if he didn't follow him he would be taken care of just like his father, His father disobeyed an order, Instead of escorting the council he saved over 5,000 slaves from the Batarian scum slaver bastards i wish they would perish sadly it won't happen the council is a bunch of weak bastards anyway.

"Admiral something is tampering with the relay"

"Could it be pirates maybe they activated the relay and deactivated on the other side"

"Negative Sir this relay has been dormant for quite a long time, No one has activated it at least since the Protheans"

"Okay send all orders to the patrol fleet we are activating the relay and seeing what is causing all the commotion, Also send a message to the hierarchy we may need backup"

"Aye sir it was sent we can enter the relay now"

"All patrol fleet ships we are entering the relay prepare for any pirates we must show them what the hierarchy is made of"

* * *

As the turian patrol fleet entered from the other side they all noticed the massive fleet, The first to break the silence was the navigator like him everyone on the turian spirit was shocked.

"Spirits, Do we have anything matching those ships"

"No sir these are alien to anything we have turian or council wise"

"They have broken council law by attempting to activate the relay they must be brought to justice, Order all ships to fire on those smaller ships"

In desolas's mind he thought about how the hierarchy could gain off this they could subjugate this species and have another client race under their belt it will be a great advantage for the turian race we would be able to crush the batarian scum once and for all who knows what technology this race has telling by the massive size of those ships we may need help but there is no use in retreating now.

"Now fire upon those ships"

"Aye sir"

* * *

Admiral Davis

Bridge

On board Terran Flagship ruthless

Admiral Davis was in shock these alien ships entered through the relay and started firing on the expedition fleet, He ordered the frigates to cover the expedition fleet while they made their escape but it was too late the ship that had Lady Lucia was destroyed it was a great loss for humanity they no longer had a way to activate and deactivate relays, Admiral davis was going to get vengeance for Lady Lucia she was a great mind but he couldn't cry over this humanity will persevere over this great lost and will stand even stronger than before.

"Frigates cover the remaining expedition ships we must save at least a few of the ships"

within 5 minutes the remaining ships were able to warp out of the system but it took a rather large toll on the defender fleet they lost a total of 6 frigates 10 destroyers and 1 cruiser, Luckily they had one of the best battleships with them The Perseverance, So far it was able to destroy roughly 4 of the enemy ships without taking a lot of damage, The admiral was some what happy the shields were holding up rather well but this enemy was using a form of mass accelerator and it was destroying frigates easily we got lucky with the Darkmore shields but they wont hold forever.

"All ships form the wedge formation we can win this"

After the admiral ordered the fleet to do this, Something entered the Relay a smaller ship and it was clearly of different design then the ones they were fighting, They received a hail from the small ship, The admiral was deciding if he wanted to answer or not but this would be interesting.

"Adjutant Accept the hail prepare first contact package"

* * *

Admiral Desolas

Bridge

On board turian spirit

10 minutes before Asari arrival

Admiral desolas made a rather big mistake firing upon those small ships now his men were paying the price the enemy fleet was losing ships more then his was at the moment but they still had more numbers then he did he could thine the horde but it won't be enough he would need reinforcements, While he was in thought a nearby ship blew up and rocked his ship.

"Spirits are all systems operational?"

"All systems seem operational but shields down to 45%"

"We need to regroup and finish them off now before they can do even more damage to our ships, Send the message to the remaining ships and tell them to use the formation square surrounding our ship"

"Message sent sir"

Desolas and his crew were starting to turn the tide slightly with this formation but its not doing the trick what seems to be a battleship is wiping out our frigates and fast, He should of never attacked this fleet without back up from at least the 2nd fleet but it was too late now at least he and his men would be remembered in some way he would of liked it better if it was better circumstances but at least they would be remembered.

"S-sir, A ship is coming through the relay its the asari only a single ship so it's most likely a diplomatic ship"

"Thank the spirits"

Desolas wasn't the asari's biggest fan but they really came at the right time any longer they would wipe him and his men out

"Send a message to the asari ship tell them thanks for the assist we will standby if the aliens refuse hails"

"Aye sir"

* * *

ambassador Nirulse Miri

Bridge

On board The peacekeeper

"Ambassador we are receiving a message from the turian ships"

"Damn turians always causing problems"

Miri never liked the militaristic turians always causing problems for the council but now they went overboard she has to convince an unknown species to stand down if not then she will probably die along with the turians, She decided to read the turian message said something about being careful with talking with this primitive species and thanking her for showing up, Stupid turian you wouldn't be in this trouble if you just contacted the asari we could be on peaceful terms with this species.

"I can't wait to give that Turian a peace of my mind, Please Lilana send a hail to their flag ship"

* * *

Admiral Davis

Bridge

On board Terran flagship ruthless

"Sir we are receiving a hail from the small ship do we accept"

"Yes, Send them all our language data packs also first contact package"

When the image of this alien appeared on the monitor it looked similar to a female human but blue and instead of hair a crest in it's place, Admiral davis hated the looks of this alien she looked to similar to humans, But he ignored it he had to get through this shitty first contact situation and the ambassador we had in case of first contact got blown up with Lady Lucia damn aliens.

"Hello i am Ambassador Nirulse miri of the asari republics, We are sorry for the actions of our ally the turian hierarchy we still do not know why they attacked you but we will find out we can promise you this"

"You blue bitch, Your fucking attack dogs attack our civilian unarmed ships and wipe out our defense platforms you think your getting away with this you scum? oh just wait until the entire might of the human fleet ravages your worlds, Know this the blood you spilled of Lady Lucia will be remembered she was the King's daughter be prepared to be annihilated"

"All ships fire upon the smaller ship and finish off the Turian fleet"

Within 7 minutes after ships were utterly destroyed humanity had won against the aliens at the theta relay but now they have to worry about aliens the asari looked interesting now to find out what the turians look like we can just scavenge the ships for data longs no worry there.

"Men and woman of the terran union rejoice this day when we stood tall against these alien scum, FOR Earth, For Humanity, For Terra Firma!"

The entire crew roared with cheers and remember this great day and the great loss of Lady Lucia revenge shall be had.

* * *

Nirulse Miri

Bridge

On board the peace keeper

"Well that was a pleasant conversation"

Miri fucked up to say the least she couldn't get a word in edge wise this alien was really pissed he said something about a king so i suppose they are a kingdom then we must contact the council before it's too late before the aliens can fire upon us.

"Lilana send a message to the council and to desolas tell them we failed to have peaceful contact Krogan level threat repeat krogan level threat"

* * *

Admiral desolas

Bridge

On board Turian spirit

"spirits... protect the asari ship before they can fire on them"

It was too late the asari ship took at least 5 shots and was already starting to look like rubble, Before the ship was destroyed they received a message,They failed Krogan level threat this isn't good, We can use a tactical retreat and regroup with the turian fleet no it's not possible the alien ships have a impressive range, We have no choice but to continue the fight at least we will die knowing we brought some of them down with us.

"All Ships this is admiral desolas i failed you all but listen to me in our final moments we can not retreat we will not retreat we will die knowing they know the name of the turian hierarchy, All ships fire!"

Before they could even fire a enemy beam of some kind ripped through the majority of the ships it was a blue beam it ripped through ships quickly and they exploded just after it was destructive, Desolas's last thought was of his family his father, Mother and brother saren he would miss them but he knew they would be safe his brother was a spectre in training so he should be able to protect them when i am gone, While Desolas was in thought the beam ripped through his ship quickly and it exploded just after wards the destructive force was so massive all the debris in the area went launching in all directions, Desolas and his men died in a blink of an eye.

* * *

Citadel

Council chambers

Tevos and the other council members were shocked Krogan level threat at the 314 relay, They would have to mobilize the entire citadel fleet to fight this primitive force who knew how many of them there were.

"Prepare the fleets we must go and fight these primitives head on" said the turian council member

"I agree" said the salarian council member

"For once i have no choice but to agree they destroyed a asari ship and must pay"

* * *

I Hope you all enjoyed this if not then sorry i know i suck at writing stories but i love doing them anyway you don't like it go and read the millions of other stories on this site please review if possible i would love to hear your opinions.


	4. Codex:Knights of The Round

**A/N:** Hello everyone i hope you enjoyed the last chapter i sure did enjoy writing it, This codex will be short since the knights of the round is a small group of people who protect the king and former kings or queens in the past and present, Also i decided to make this codex since the knights will be featured in the next chapter i do not know when it will be posted please enjoy the codex.

* * *

The Knights of The Round is a group of humans who were genetically modified they are similar to N7 soldiers in some respect but they unlike the N7 have the ability to levitate themselves and levitate other things besides that they have mysterious weapons crafted long ago before humanity found the cache of raskian technology called Dark wales they are all sorts of weapons guns, Swords, Spears, Brass knuckles, These weapons are extremely powerful capable of destroying buildings and even the strongest of trees it is also rumored they can break the strongest shields made by Cerberus.

Currently there are only 90 activate Knights there are 120 in reserve at all times in war times, The knights wear odd armor that has not been worn at least since the medieval ages but that doesn't stop them one bit they are equipped with shielding technology even the best Cerberus scientists can explain it is rumored that these odd shields are passed down from the original knights of the round although there is not enough evidence to prove it if you ask any of the knights they do not answer and wait for you to leave.

The Knights of the Round were founded in 1785 by the Kingdom of America, They were made to protect the king and his family in case of assassinations and war time, They also are masters at any form of combat most notable are (Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu,Wing Chun,Judo,Kendo,Kenjutsu,Karate,subak,American martial arts) they undergo the most extreme training ever harder then the N7 training.

* * *

Knight of the Round Infantry Capabilities

210 Knights (90 activate 120 in reserved

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this codex if you are curious what the knights wear here is a link to what they look similar to and i do not own this picture i found it .


	5. On hold info

Hello everyone, I just wanted everyone to know i am okay i was recently assaulted and stabbed twice by Protesters i was walking my brother to the store because they recently grew in numbers where i live but do not worry i am safe and okay now i wont be able to update this story for a while it still hurts quite a bit when i move around, I cannot promise when i can write more stories or chapters in general at best at best i can say a week from now at best i am sorry and i hope you all have a great thanks giving.


End file.
